


Fallen Angel's Grace

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, M/M, Nephilim, Not That Oblivious Though, Oblivious Harry, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The non-magicals have a very wide known religion, Christianity. One of the aspects of that is the idea of Angels. What if angels actually existed but they were nothing like how the bible described them. What if they had children with wizards and witches. Children called Nephilim. Well Harry James Potter is in for a rude awakening. Slash! Threesome! Dead!Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original idea of mine that I got from watching Lucifer. It is not a crossover with Lucifer but rather a non-crossover, Harry Potter story. Concerning my other stories. I am in the process of writing the next chapter of Souverain de Magique but that won’t be up until I finish the chapter after that one. As I want to have a chapter I can give you guys after like a week if I haven’t finished the next chapter. Harry Cora Mills is a no go for now only because I have too many plot bunnies. It may be updated though by the end of this month. Death’s Chosen Childe I dunno cause the next chapter is the sex scene chapter. So depending, the end of this month beginning of June. Also, an MMO, Tree of Savior, is coming out in two days and I plan to play with my friends so that will interrupt writing time. Now with this story you may suggest pairings but there’s a chance I may pick them myself if I suddenly think of something (As if you read this chapter you can see I’m attempting to set up a pairing). ALSO this is something that I may be willing to accept OC ideas for because I have to generate a whole society. This will more than likely be a threesome Also you’ll notice that this isn’t exactly taking place in 1994 rather than present time with some of the stuff Harry gets. Anyways onward with the story. P.S. If anyone plays Mabinogi you’ll recognize one of the characters. I couldn’t resist. As well as stealing names from Naruto

Harry James Potter’s life was not going well right now. First of all, this morning had been the last event of the Triwizard Tournament, that he was forced into if he might add. The event was a maze of all things, on the Quidditch pitch, much to Harry’s horror. The maze was simple enough to the point where Harry swore someone wanted him to win. Lo and behold someone did; it turned out that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey to a graveyard where he was used in a resurrection ritual to bring back Voldemort. The ritual succeeded and he was forced to duel Voldemort. Their wands had battled and somehow caused a stalemate, causing all Voldemort’s past victims to appear. Suddenly however his mother had said something and it sounded like a lock was removed. Immediately right after that a pure burst of light shot out of Harry and incinerated Voldemort, seemingly killing him for good. Harry then limped towards the cup and grabbed it, being portkeyed back to the entrance of the maze causing a panic.   
Which brings us to now, Harry was in burning agony, writhing on the infirmary bed as immense pain was shooting up his back. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, was tending to him as best as she could but no potions were having an effect. His best friends, Hermione and Ron, were sitting to his left fretting over him as usual. Soon enough though, the pain ended as fast as it came and there was a loud ripping sound coming from Harry’s back which prompted Madame Pomfrey to rapidly turn him over. Coming out of Harry’s back were eight pitch black wings, four on both sides. The wings had an angelic, saintly look to them which reminded Hermione of the images of Angels from the bible, which she read as a little kid but disliked the idea of.  
“Oh my,” Madame Pomfrey said.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry grunted.  
“My dear, you’re no longer human, well partially.” Pomfrey said.  
“What?!” Harry shouted, sitting up immediately.  
“I mean I see what you mean Madame Pomfrey but what is he?” Ron asked.  
“My boy, I’m surprised at you. Your parents should have taught you about this. Harry’s a Nephilim.” Pomfrey said.  
Surprisingly it wasn’t Ron who responded but Hermione.  
“You mean a child of a human and an angel?” She asked.  
“Exactly, although, I’m not entirely sure as to which one he’s the child of.” Pomfrey said.  
“I’m pretty sure my mother was the angel, that means the angel’s female.” Harry said.  
“I’m sorry that’s not true. Angels are genderless and can choose whatever gender they desire. Of course most angels have a preferred gender.” Pomfrey said.  
“I, I think I know which one. Which is ridiculous cause their preferred gender is male.” Hermione said.  
“How can you possibly know? As far as we know the Angels didn’t interact with the muggles.” Pomfrey said.  
“They did. In fact, they’re part of a major religion in the Muggle World, Christianity. Anywho, I think Harry’s angel parent is Lucifer, the Morningstar.” Hermione said.  
What Hermione said caused Pomfrey to gasp and drop the tray in her hands, causing its contents to drop to the floor.  
“Are you sure? Are you sure that it’s Lucifer?” Pomfrey asked.   
“Why, I understand he’s the Fallen Angel, but that shouldn’t really mean anything right?” Hermione asked.  
“Fallen Angel? No, Lucifer’s not a fallen angel. I don’t know what that bible thing says Miss Granger but Lucifer is the leader of the Seraphim and Watcher of Hell. He hasn’t had a child in almost a thousand years. In fact, you all know him very well, Godric Gryffindor.” Pomfrey said.  
“Wait, Godric Gryffindor was the child of Lucifer? That probably didn’t go over well with the muggles, I mean look at these wings.” Harry said.  
“That wouldn’t have been a problem, only magical beings and Nephilim can see the wings.” Pomfrey explained.  
“Wait, you said magical beings and Nephilim, don’t Nephilim have magic?” Hermione asked.  
“Ah, well not magic in the sense that we wizards and witches have. To explain this, I have to explain Nephilim and Angels. You see, a long time ago Angels walked the Earth with humans as guides to the humans per orders of their Father. It was inevitable that Angels would have children with humans. This gave birth to the first wizard, rather than a Nephilim, the reason being that a child birthed by a regular human cannot hold an Angel’s Grace, the Angel’s form of magic. This resulted in a lesser form of Grace that was dubbed magic. Sooner or later Angels began having children with the wizards and witches. The children of those pairings were able to hold the Grace and thus Nephilim were born. The result of this history is that Wizards and Witches revere Nephilim and see them as equals.” Pomfrey explained.  
“So, Nephilim have Grace not Magic? What’s the difference?” Ron asked.  
“Well, first of all, Magic can perform lesser miracles. Such as what you see every day in your classes. Grace however can perform those lesser miracles and greater miracles. Greater miracles include: resurrecting the dead without any issues, curing incurable diseases, and much more.” Pomfrey continued.  
“If they can resurrect the dead then why aren’t there people begging them to revive their loved ones?” Harry asked.  
“Because Mr. Potter, the loved one has to be willing to be resurrected and in most cases they aren’t. When a person passes away they are granted eternal bliss. Most people wouldn’t want to leave that.” Pomfrey said.  
A tiny bit after finishing talking Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and an oranged haired lady who looked like Susan Bones walked into the Infirmary and raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry’s wings.  
“Hello Mr. Potter, seems like you have something new there.” Dumbledore said.  
“Looks like it sir.” Harry chuckled.  
“Albus, looks like we’ll have to contact the Council. His parent’s Lucifer.” Pomfrey said.  
“L-Lucifer? You do know what this means Albus.” The woman asked.  
“Yes Amelia I do. Mr. Potter, before we call the Council of Nephilim we want your memories of the events that transpired in the Maze today.” Dumbledore said.  
“Memories?” Harry asked.  
“It’s really simple my boy. All you have to do is take this vial and your wand, think of the events and put your wand to your ear and pull. Then deposit what comes out into the vial.” Dumbledore instructed.  
Harry did just that and to his surprise a silvery wisp came out of his head. He quickly put the wisp into the vial, capped it, then handed it to Dumbledore.  
“Alright then Mr. Potter. Go up to your dorms and take a shower and get dressed, the Council will be here soon. You don’t want to be looking unkempt would you?” Dumbledore said.  
Harry nodded dumbly and hurried to get out of the room. Harry made his way up to the Seventh Floor where the Gryffindor Commonroom was. There was nobody on his way up so he assumed that everyone was in the Grand Hall having dinner or something. Soon enough he reached the commonroom and half paying attention said the password and entered. He then proceeded to the dorms and grabbed some new clothes and headed to the shower rooms. When he stripped himself of his tattered clothes he was finally able to take a look at himself in the mirror. It seemed that the transformation gave him more than just wings. It had changed his body structure and made him look more angelic. The malnutrition that was present on his body was no longer there and he had an average figure now albeit with a slight feminine twinge. His hair of course had changed too, from black to red and was a bit longer, now coming down to his shoulders. His eyes, once a light green was now a deep green that exactly resembled the color of the Avada Kedavra curse. Shaking his head, he realized he should take the shower and hurry up. First impressions are everything of course. Harry groaned in pleasure when he felt the warm water caress his aching muscles. The arduous transformation he had to go through was killer on his body so the nice warm water was a welcome feeling. In fact, it felt so good that he deigned to just stand there for a few minutes before realizing he had to hurry up. With that he began scrubbing down his body, cleaning himself of the filth he had acquired in the maze.   
When he stepped out of the shower he took a look at his clothes and thought of his wings.  
“How the hell am I going to get my shirt on?” he muttered to himself.  
With trepidation in mind he attempted to put his shirt on and to his surprise it slid on, ignoring the wings, as if they weren’t there.   
“Huh, convenient.” Harry said before putting on the rest of his clothes.  
Harry’s trip back down the stairs was uneventful that is until he reached the Entrance Hall. It was there he saw three gorgeous looking people. Two were men and one was female. All three of them had six pure white angel wings on their back but each had their own defining characteristics. The first male had stunning dirty blonde hair that reached below his ears and his deep blue eyes were very mesmerizing. The second male had bright red hair that reminded Harry of Padfoot but the eyes were all his own, they were a chocolate brown that seemed a unique color only to him. The woman had dark blue hair that curled around her shoulders and dark red eyes that emanated a motherly feeling. What caught Harry’s attention however were their clothes. They weren’t wearing the standard wizarding wear but rather muggle clothing. The first man was wearing a two-piece suit that made him look very professional. The second man was wearing a black shirt that said ‘God’s my Granpda!’ and for pants was wearing tight jeans. The woman was wearing what Harry recognized as a kimono. The kimono was light blue with white flowers scattered all over it. However, what made Harry a bit worried was that it was the two men who were making his pants feel uncomfortable rather than the woman.  
The first one to approach Harry was the second male. His demeanor reminding Harry very much of the twins.  
“Yo! What’s up cousin!” The man said happily as he hugged Harry.  
The hug caused Harry to stiffen as he wasn’t used to anyone hugging him, only really Mrs. Weasley. The female seemed to notice and stepped forward.  
“Dai, back off you’re making him uncomfortable.” She said, her voice a melodious tune.  
“Aw, alright Sakuya-chan.” The now named Dai said with a pout.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m just not used to hugs. Any physical contact really.” Harry admitted without thinking.  
That caused the first man to raise an eyebrow.  
“That’s something someone would say usually if they’re raised in an unloving home.” He said.  
That caused the woman to respond instantly by slapping the back of the man’s head.  
“Ryan! What did I say about psychoanalyzing people when you first meet them!” Sakuya shouted.  
“Not to. I’m sorry Sakuya-chan.” The now dubbed Ryan said, looking sheepish.  
Sakuya sighed and stepped forward with a smile.  
“I’m sorry about these two dorks. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Sakuya Enomoto, the hyper-active idiot over here is Dai Chang, and the psychotherapist is Ryan Charles. You can however call me Sakuya-chan.” She said with a bow.   
“Hi, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry managed to get out before bowing, causing the three to laugh and making him blush.  
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.  
“Not at all cousin! It’s just most people don’t know what to do when Sakuya bows.” Dai said with a smile.  
“Well, I guess it helps that one of my classmates is Japanese. Ah, Dai you wouldn’t happen to be related to Cho Chang?” Harry asked, causing Dai to get excited.  
“Little Cho? Yup! She’s my little sister. Half-sister of course, we have different fathers.” Dai said energetically.  
“We should get to what we came here for. So what do you two think?” Ryan said.  
“I mean the wings do scream Uncle Lucy.” Dai said, prompting a smack on the head from Sakuya.  
“Be polite! Any who, he does have Lucifer’s eyes. But despite that it should be pretty damn obvious he’s Lucifer’s child because of the color of the wings.” Sakuya said.  
“I guess so, but we have to be sure. If he is the child of Lucifer, then we’ll have to act right now rather than later.” Ryan said.  
“Why would you have to act right now?” Harry asked, curious as to why being a child of Lucifer would be important.  
“Well you see, if you are the Child of Lucifer then that means you’re in line for the leading spot of the Council of Nephilim and since you haven’t been taught anything about our kind we’d have to take you in.” Sakuya said.  
“Wait I wouldn’t have to go back to the Dursleys?” Harry blurted out, covering his mouth soon after.  
“Desperate desire to leave, definitely abused. So add therapy on top of that.” Ryan said.  
“You guys do know there is the potion right?” Dai asked.  
“True, but we don’t have it on us.” Sakuya responded.  
“Don’t worry! I brought one with me!” Dai said, pulling out a bottle filled with a clear liquid.  
“Wow, you’re being resourceful for once.” Ryan snarked, causing Dai to stick his tongue out at Ryan.  
Sakuya sighed and snatched the potion out of Dai’s hands and turned to Harry.  
“This potion will tell us whether or not you’re his child. All we need is a feather from your wings.” She said before gesturing to Harry.  
Harry stared for a second before plucking a feather from his wings and handed it to Sakuya.  
“I’m curious, why didn’t you grab it yourself.” Harry said, causing the three to wince.  
“We really do need to educate you. You see, to a Nephilim their wings are sacred. The only people allowed to touch them are their children, their parents, a Nephilim healer, and the person or persons the Nephilim has chosen to live the rest of their existence with. If anyone else touches them it makes the Nephilim feel filthy, in our society it’s equivalent to rape.” Sakuya said.  
She then took the feather and stirred it into the potion. Instantly it turned from the clear liquid to a dark red.  
“Well, there’s our proof. You’re definitely Lucifer’s child.” Sakuya said.  
“What does that mean?” Harry asked.  
“It means one of us has to take you in and teach you. Especially if what Ryan said was true.” Dai said, serious for once.  
“I’ll do it.” Sakuya said.  
“You don’t have to Sakuya-chan I could-“ Ryan started.  
“No, I’m perfectly fine with doing it. I’ve always wanted a son after all.” She said, interrupting Ryan.  
“S-son?” Harry asked, confused.  
“Yeah, if you’re alright with that.” Sakuya asked.  
“Sure!” Harry said happily.   
“Alrighty, we should get going then.” Sakuya said.  
“Right now?” Harry asked  
“Yeah, the school year’s going to be over in like two weeks anyways. You’ll still be able to see your friends but it’s best to get started now. Although if you want to say goodbye then go ahead.” Sakuya said.  
“Alright then, will you come with me?” Harry asked.  
“Of course!” Sakuya said with a smile before waving goodbye to Dai and Ryan who were leaving for now.  
With that they headed through the doors leading to the Great Hall. It was there he was met with the stares of hundreds of people.  
“Is that Potter?” “Are those wings?” “Wait, he can’t possibly be a Nephilim.” “He has to, that woman to his left is one.” Were the voices all across the Great Hall.  
Harry quickly made his way to the Gryffindor table where his friends were.  
“Hey Harry, who’s your friend here?” Ron asked as he was stuffing his face.  
“This is Sakuya Enomoto, my new guardian. We’re leaving and won’t be back till next school year.” Harry said, causing Ron to choke on his food for a second.  
“You’re leaving?” Hermione asked, saying the words Ron probably wanted to say.  
“Yeah, she has a lot to teach me as a Nephilim. I thought I should come and say goodbye until then. Of course Sakuya says you guys can visit if you want.” Harry said.  
“Alright then Harry. We’ll see if we can visit over the Summer.” Hermione said.  
From there Sakuya and Harry departed.  
“So why did you choose to take me in?” Harry asked.  
“What I said was true, I did want a son. But I also saw how you were looking at Dai and Ryan and figured it’d be safer for your sanity if I took you in.” She said, causing Harry to blush red.  
“Although, at least they’re Nephilim.” She said.  
“Why is that?” Harry asked.  
“You see, unlike their parents Nephilim don’t have full control of their Grace so it leaks out during intimate moments. Wizards and Humans can’t handle Grace because they’re body’s not equipped to withstand it so it burns them from the inside out. So Nephilim have to be with other Nephilim.” Sakuya said.  
“So then how are Nephilim born?” Harry asked.  
“Like I said, Angels have full control of their Grace so it doesn’t matter who they end up with.” Sakuya said.  
“So wait, can two male or two female Nephilim have children?” Harry asked.  
“Yes, because of that leaked Grace it mixes with each other and depending on who is uh, for a lack of refined words, getting screwed is the person who carries the child. In the case of females, it’s random. Of course there’s ways to prevent the Grace from forming a child as there’s a potion that people can take that prevents it for a month.” Sakuya said.  
Of course that explanation had Harry blushing again so it took him a second before realizing that Sakuya was holding her hand out. Of course Harry also noticed they were on the outskirts of Hogwarts.  
“Come on, take my hand.” Sakuya said.  
Without asking why Harry took her hand and then instantly Sakuya’s wings spread out and they were suddenly in the air. The feeling of flying through the sky without a broom felt brilliant and exhilarating. Harry could feel the wind in his hair and when he looked down he saw that the speed at which they were moving was faster than anything he knew could fly as he couldn’t make out anything on the ground.  
“How fast are we flying?” Harry asked.  
“Right now? Mach 20. This is of course the fastest that I can go.” Sakuya said.  
“Mach 20?!?” Harry shouted.  
“Well, Angels are supposed to be able to get anywhere in a decent amount of time. That ability was passed down to us from our parents. You won’t be able to get this fast anytime soon because you haven’t learned but give it a year or two you’d be able to reach and handle this speed.”  
“That’d be absolutely amazing.” Harry said with a smile.  
About thirty minutes later they reached their destination, Osaka, Japan. Considering the shift in time zones it was night time when they arrived. Sakuya’s house was a simple two story on one of the many streets that didn’t really stand out.  
“Welcome to my humble abode.” Sakuya said with a smile as they entered the house. The inside really did look like your average house, nothing out of the ordinary that Harry had come to expect from a magical home. However, one thing that he did see that was normal was a fire place that had a bowl of floo powder on it.  
“Ah, yes Floo Powder one of the more convenient inventions of the wizarding world. I had it installed a few years ago cause it made a convenient way of getting to where I wanted to go when I didn’t feel like flying.” She said.  
She then led Harry upstairs and guided him towards the door at the end of the hall. When they entered Harry was met with a sky blue colored room with a queen sized bed, a decently sized closet, a bookshelf, and a dresser.  
“Currently this is the Guest Room but it will be yours, if you want we can go out tomorrow and get stuff to decorate it. Money really isn’t a problem for either of us.” Sakuya said.  
“I’d love to.” Harry said.  
“We’ll have dinner in a bit and then you should probably head to bed. It’s ten at night already.” Sakuya said, Harry responding in agreement.  
Just as she said they did have Dinner about twenty minutes later. Dinner was a simple dish of rice and chicken as Sakuya explained that she needed to go out to get groceries soon. To Harry it tasted heavenly and asked for seconds to which Sakuya gladly acceded to. After they finished Harry helped her with the dishes which Sakuya thanked him for. Afterwards Harry headed up to his new and went to bed and for the first time in a long time Harry slept a peaceful sleep.   
The next morning Harry was woken up early so they could get to the furniture store as soon as possible. They got in Sakuya’s car, who explained that they wouldn’t be able to carry the supplies back without it. Sakuya then put a translator charm on Harry so he could understand Japanese as well as his English being translated correctly to Japanese. She told him that she would start teaching him the language soon enough as well as many other ones, as it was imperative that as a future council leader he knew enough languages. She then explained to him that it wouldn’t be too hard because as a Nephilim he had a knack for languages as their parents are able to speak all languages naturally.  
“If you want I can also teach you Ancient Runes if you want, it’s a type of language so you should be able to do it.” Sakuya asked.  
“Sure that should be great, I kinda messed up on my electives and chose easy ones, Divination and Care for Magical Creatures.” He said sheepishly.  
“Haha! Well, the Divination is useless, despite it working, but the Care may help you as we Nephilim deal with a lot of magical creatures.” Sakuya said, laughing.  
“Wait, Divination works? It’s not a crock discipline?” Harry asked.  
“Well, of course it does. I did say that Magic was lesser miracles right? By that logic Divination works as it is a lesser miracle. However, it doesn’t work how you want it to. It’ll tell you multiple possibilities rather than one because a person’s is like a tree’s roots rather than a straight line. Despite what most people say, Fate is not fixed. That would defeat the idea of Free Will.” She explained, speaking in her teacher voice.  
“Well, I guess that makes sense. Then what about Oracles and Seers?” Harry asked.  
“Ah, well their gift for Divination is a bit more refined than others. Their magic unconsciously takes into account a person’s personality and likely path of actions to divine the most likely path. It’s very much like the non-magical’s statistics. They take into account all those things and then calculate the probability that each outcome’s going to happen. However, for Seers because their magic is unconsciously doing this they tend to forget their predictions. For Oracles it’s a bit more different. You see, at one point in their life they were in touch with an Angel, knowingly or unknowingly, and were affected by their Grace. This slightly refined their magic and allowed for them to remember what they predict.” Sakuya said, glad to explain.  
“Well, that explains Professor Trelawney. She gave a prediction that actually came true but she didn’t remember it.” Harry said, causing Sakuya to nod.  
Soon enough they reached the furniture where they began to look around. The first thing that caught Harry’s eyes was a black hardwood dresser that looked really nice. After that was a nice mirror that Harry decided they could put above the dresser. Sakuya suggested he look for some wall art. He found a really nice forest piece that he thought would go well with his room. After that they got everything purchased and were told that everything would arrive at the house within the next two hours so that gave them time to get the other things.  
Their next stop was a hardware store to pick out a paint. Surprisingly that didn’t take long as Harry picked out a nice looking midnight blue. After they purchased the cans of paint and paint rollers Sakuya took him to a store that surprisingly was in English called Hot Topic.  
“Why is this store in English?” Harry asked.  
“Because, it’s one of Dai’s random business ventures that he funds. Hot Topic is normally an American company but Dai loved the store and wanted it to go international so he gave the company enough funds to go overseas.” Sakuya said.  
It was actually here that Harry got a few things. First of all was a poster of a man Harry couldn’t stop staring at.  
“Oh, that’s Brendon Urie, he’s part of Panic! At the Disco. It’s one of Dai’s favorite bands. So, uh. How are your pants feeling?” She said, teasing Harry, causing him to sputter and blush.  
After picking out that he spotted a wall that had a lot of blue police boxes and such.  
“Ah, hey! They got new merchandise of my favorite show!” Sakuya said, instantly running over to the wall.  
“Show?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, it’s called Doctor Who. It’s about an alien who travels all over time and space. It’s really neat, I could introduce it to you if you want.” Sakuya asked.  
“That’d be great.” Harry said before picking up one of the blue police boxes and deciding to buy it.  
Harry then got a few of the shirts he found funny. For example, one of the shirts said “Some people need a high five in the face.” Sakuya also helped pick some shirts out for him as well.   
“So I’m curious, how come I can put on shirts without my wings being bothered?” Harry asked.  
“That’s cause your wings can differ between things. Like it’ll phase through things you’re trying to put on but won’t phase when it’s being touched by a person or object. Of course there’s times I wish it would do that, for example walking through a forest. You don’t know irritating until you walk through a forest where branches keep poking your wings.” She said with an angry mutter at the end.   
From there they went and got lunch at a restaurant in the city that Sakuya liked to go on a daily basis. It was a rather famous ramen shop that knew Sakuya very well as she had bailed them out when they were running low on money. Thanks to that she was always welcome there.  
“Hey Ayame-chan! I’ll have the usual and I think Harry here will have a miso ramen.” Sakuya said to a brown haired girl wearing a chef’s outfit.  
“Alright! Who’s the kid?” She asked.  
“Ah, He’s Harry Potter, I’ve recently taken him in.” Sakuya said.  
“Well, anyone who’s got Sakuya-chan’s approval is welcome here. Father! I need a Tonkatsu Ramen and a Miso Ramen!” Ayame shouted.  
Soon enough they were served their ramen. To Harry it looked absolutely delicious however when he looked over at Sakuya she was eating with gusto. So with that Harry dug in and when he took the first bite his mouth was filled with heaven. Harry couldn’t believe that he never had tasted anything like this before. Soon after he immediately began eating the Ramen with gusto as well. It didn’t take long before they were finished and Sakuya quickly paid as she realized that the furniture truck would be at the house soon.   
Luckily they had managed to beat the furniture truck by about ten minutes. When the furniture truck did arrive the men in the truck gladly helped them move the stuff into the house. While they were waiting for the furniture truck Sakuya had removed the furniture that was going to be replaced. However, she didn’t have the men put the furniture in Harry’s room yet as they had to paint the room first. After the men finished Sakuya and Harry thanked them and then they got to work. Sakuya set down the tarp to prevent any paint from getting on the floor while Harry poured out the paint. From there they began to repaint the room with the midnight blue paint. Of course it was a messy process as halfway through both Harry and Sakuya got into a paint war which left each other with paint splattered on them. Thankfully however they managed to finish painting before it got late. When they finished painting Sakuya waved her hand and a breeze filled the room, instantly drying the paint. Both of them were starving by then so Sakuya cooked up dinner and after that they both headed to bed.  
Soon enough a month had passed by, Sakuya teaching Harry everything she knew. The first thing she explained was the culture of the Nephilim. She said that Nephilim are a very carefree culture. Every Nephilim had a unique personality, as seen with Dai and Ryan. They saw no need to be stuffy like the British Purebloods so they allowed the various personalities. However, they do take certain things seriously. An example being when someone is being tried before the council as it is usually something severe. As a result of their carefree attitudes the council meetings weren’t very formal and usually were just like friends getting together. After explaining that she then went to the Nephilim concept of marriage and relationships. She told Harry that to Nephilim marriage was sacred and that you had to be sure that you wanted to be with the person that you chose. However, she told Harry that it was nothing to fear as Nephilim usually had good instinct about people they love and that 97% of Nephilim marriages ended in success. The 3% were extenuating circumstances where the spouse was abusive or the council found out the marriage was forced. She then told him that also it isn’t a surprise to see Nephilim in a three-person relationship. The reason for this was that Nephilim usually draw attraction to two people rather than one. This being that one person allows emotional support and the other allows rational support. However, she said that threesomes aren’t a sure thing stating that the ratio of couples to threesomes was two to three. The next thing she covered, well warned Harry about, was that he shouldn’t be surprised if some of his classmates were Nephilim despite not seeing wings. Parents of Nephilim tend to hide their children from other people to avoid being mobbed by wizards and witches who want to be their friends just because they’re Nephilim. She assured him however they she wouldn’t be doing it to him as people already know he’s one and even if they didn’t it would’ve been his decision. Another thing that Sakuya taught Harry was to control his Grace like she could. Sakuya was one of the few Nephilim who could easily control her Grace, almost to the point that she could probably marry a wizard, witch, or non-magical. Despite what she said about Nephilim not being able to marry non-Nephilim there was always an exception. If someone had managed to get their control fine enough to where they could manipulate their Grace with just a thought, just like their angel parent could do, then they could end up with a non-Nephilim.   
Other than being taught by Sakuya during the month Harry was also visited by Ryan for therapy sessions. With Ryan’s help Harry was slowly overcoming the years of self-esteem issues and trauma at the hand of the Dursleys. Of course Ryan wasn’t the only one to visit. Dai would practically come about every other day just to hang out with Harry and Sakuya. Sakuya joked that Dai was practically only coming over just to see Harry and it resulted in Dai sputtering and trying to explain himself. That action itself made Harry curious, I mean come on Harry’s oblivious but not that oblivious. With that new thought added to Harry’s thoughts of contemplation Harry was a bit more confused than before. I mean, he liked Dai. Dai was a fresh breath of air compared to everything else. While Ron had a similar personality to Dai, Dai’s personality just, popped with him. Of course Dai’s personality was also reminiscent of the twins. Whenever he was near Dai everything felt better. His emotions weren’t as hectic, which was saying something for a teen in puberty. However, Harry just couldn’t tell what these feelings were.  
Sakuya herself was not oblivious, However, unlike Harry, she had experience with love so she knew what was wrong with Harry. Harry was practically smitten with Dai and Dai the same. She had to admit it was kinda cute considering nobody had caught Dai’s attention before. Of course she had a vindictive pleasure in watching Dai stumble. She totally didn’t think it was because of all the pranks Dai played on her. Sadly, though Sakuya knew she had to put her foot down and explain it to Harry. It actually hurt to watch how oblivious he was to the whole thing. I mean she could tell that he knew something was up but he didn’t know what exactly. Thankfully Sakuya always has a plan however her current plan would need the help of her. I mean Sakuya didn’t exactly dislike the woman but she just… so… peppy. Nobody should have that amount of energy. Granted, it probably had to do with the fact that her angelic parent was Michael. From the stories that their parents told them occasionally Michael was very much like a child on a sugar high whenever he got excited. Sure he could be serious and very much tended to be. But you get him excited and he shoots off the walls. Sakuya sighed and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.  
“Yes yess?!” A hyper voice on the other asked.  
“Jamie, it’s me Sakuya.” Sakuya said.  
“Sakuya-chan?!! Whatchya callin for!” Jamie said in her American accent.  
“I need help…. Getting two people together.” She said.  
“Oooooh! Matchmaking! How fun! Alright then hun, what do you need me to do?” Jamie asked.  
From there Sakuya began to explain her plan to Jamie, in hopes that it would end good.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT HERE WE GO FINALLY FINISHED THIS! WOOOOOOO! As you can see I am leaning towards Dai as one of the pairings very much so. I am very willing to hear your suggestions for the third male. However, there is one person I will not allow whatsoever and that’s Draco Malfoy. This is to avoid the cliché that is Drarry. Actually there’s a second and that’s Ron. Not because I have anything against him but because I established that he had no clue what Nephilim were means that he can’t be a Nephilim. Any but those two, have fun! I’ll even accept an OC if you can give me a good enough background story! Now, onwards to continuing the new chapter of Souverain De Magique~


End file.
